The Killing Perfection
by icedapocolypse
Summary: Sesshomaru's General has been murdered but it's not by who he's scented. Will love blossom between the two as she's forced to come along to help him find the killer. Is she really who she seems? rating will go up later
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru closes his eyes as he leans against a tree, His tail whipping in the wind. He can hear Rin as she catches fish in a nearby stream. "Rin! Stop splashing the water!" Jaken complains in his squaking voice. Sesshomaru resists to the erge to role his eyes. The taiyoukai pushes out his aura, warning every demon not to come near.

He feels a presence that he instantly reconizes hiding in the vegitation. "State your purpous for being here Kiarro." Sesshomaru stated in a bored mannor. Kiarro stepped out of the cover of the trees from across the clearing. Sesshomaru glaced his golden eyes in Kiarro's direction signaling him to aproach.

"I have received word from the Eastern Lord that General Lerandi has been killed, found burnt in the forest next to the Lord Eibea's domain. We reconized him from his scent." Kiarro stated.

Sesshomaru's lip twitched. " Under what circumstances?" he glared, his voice warn.

Kiarro was startled at the anger he was edmiting. He hesitated.

"Do not make me repeat myself."Sesshomaru monotoned but the anger was obviously there "U-uh it has been said by the Eastern Lord's resources that it was a woman" Kiarro stuttered under his lord's stare.

" A woman?" Sesshomaru questioned as red glinted in his eyes. " I will teach this wench a lesson… Have you scented his body?" Kairro nods and hands Sesshomaru a white cloth. He takes the strip of clothing and closes his eyes as he inhales deeply. He memorizes the scent. Sesshomaru becomes extremely confused because the scent is human, but doesn't voice it. He wants the truth as it's bleeding from this woman's mouth.

The great taiyoukai's eyes flick open, red seeping into them. His claws drip a deadly green as the poison melts the cloth. Kairro steps back as the poison starts to singe his skin.

_How dare this woman? How dare this vile wench kill this Sesshomaru's general? This Sessomaru's trusted aquantence? She will not die so wench deserves to die by my own hand. Such inconvieniance._

_**Somethings wrong with this, **_the familiar husky voice of his beast states.

_This Sesshomaru agrees. The air has shifted._

"Kairro, come back and give me updates. Have the Lord of the East bring his body to my fortress. This Sesshomaru wants nothing less. Have this Sesshomaru's servants prepare a funeral on his behalf. Now leave." He comanded to his righthand.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke. With his words Jaken took Rin and squired the fish so they could take the fish with him. Jaken put both the fish and Rin on Ah-un. Jaken and the two headed dragon obediantly follows their Lord as he turns in the direction of his home. He could have gotten Lerandi and move him to his fortress in a mater of minutes but he needed time to think.

_This scent. It's burned in this Sesshomaru's nose. It smells oddly pure. Like pure rain mixed with the sweet scent of fruit and cherry blossoms. If it smells so damn pure, then why would they do something like this? And how in hell could they defeat someone as strong as THIS SESSHOMARU'S general?_

_**MIKO! **_ His beast roared.


	2. This one will avenge your death

**Disclaimer here**

**Sorry about the last chapters errors, I was typing a little fast and didn't see some of them**

**Chapter two: This One Will Avenge Your Death**

On his cloud stands Sesshomaru in all his regal glory. His silver hair, glinting in the forgotten sun, as it battles for dominance against the wind. Rin and Jaken follow behind on Ah-Un, silent. Still, Sesshomaru's eyes are somehow cold considering the golden color. But, of course, why wouldn't they be? He glares down at his inner city, which holds all of his guard. All he hears is black silence coming from the city.

Of course he would never come to realize this himself. But, why wouldn't everyone in his direct authority be morning? They would consider Lerandi to be his _friend. _He actually _almost _cracked through Sesshomaru's ignorant exterior. Actually, he was greatly loved by everyone. He fought in great battles to protect his loved land and even did the smallest thing as to run errands for people he didn't even know. But, what mattered was that he _is greatly _respected by the most powerful lord; Sesshomaru, and that is an honor to behold.

As the Great Daiyoukai nears his fortress he can hear the last preparations for Lerandi's funeral. He smells the upturned earth and the salt water of demons' unshed tears. Unshed; because it would bring dishonor to the memory of Lerandi. Still, the demons honoring him couldn't help but act _almost _human.

"Ah-Un, take Rin to the fortress now. Jaken, tell the servants to get her in proper attire." Sesshomaru said with authority.

"Milord, what will you do?" Jaken questioned. Sesshomaru's patience already wearing thin, turned his head sharply towards him and shot a death glare at the toad.

"My apologies Milord! I will get to that right away!" The imp squeaked out hurriedly, afraid of getting punched off the dragon. With this said, Ah-Un groaned and sped up towards the castle. Rin was asleep on his back.

Lord Sesshomaru flew now, to where his general would be buried. Actually taking in what he was seeing, he was proud to call the demons that prepared this, his servants. It was nearly twilight. The gently light caressed the ground almost lovingly. It seemed as if the earth was waiting to welcome the body. His Servants decided to have the funeral outside his direct domain. While he was walking closer the site, he could see candles set in the pond glinting off the dark water. The whole area was decorated with the enchanting purple-blue of his lineage. He cocked his head to the side, he sensed everyone moving to this area._ It's time to move his body._ The Diayoukai lord walked to where his servants told him they were keeping his body. He opened the huge mahogany doors and instantly the smell of death got stronger. He looked upon his deceased comrade and something strange hit him. It almost felt as if someone hit him in the chest. He looked around the room in rage, his eyes glinting red, ready to immediately slaughter whomever tried to even TOUCH his person.(haha) He realized no one else's scent lingered in the room. _**Why are we full of sorrow?**__ Beast, do not bother me with such inane ramblings. _He picked up Lerandi and walked towards the place of resting and whispered into his cold ear. "This one will avenge your untimely death" and placed him into the deep abyss. 

**Review you guys **** I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or corrections fill free I'd love to hear them! Reviews are what keeps this story going.**


	3. Disrupting the Moon

**Everything that needs to be up here is. And forever will be.**

Lost and found

He sniffed the air. Eyes darting to the right with a daring glare as if willing the grass that was calmly gliding next to him to burn up in flames. He flexed his jaw and growled. He was beyond irritated. _This damned wench! _ Despite his efforts all week all of the mikos that he got leads on were not _the _miko. Most of them were old and smelt like decaying flesh and sweat. The only thing that was slightly similar in the scents was a tangy smell almost like citrus. _The smell of insignificant power_.

He left Rin and Jaken at the castle, not wanting Rin to witness the bloodshed that was sure to come. Not that she hadn't witnessed it before, but with how angry Sesshoumaru was, there will be immense torture. When he thought about about how he would rip apart the miko, he took great sadistic satisfaction in the way the miko powers would singe his skin. The miko would _undoubtedly_ try to defend herself.

**Ha-ha… and she shall fail**

_That she will._ His frozen, swirling sun kissed eyes brightened. Humans with spiritual rieki, strangely, were the only humans to interest him, maybe, because he found their defiance entertaining. Poisons never harmed him, wounds would never cause him to flinch. He would never tell anyone but reiki was the only thing to even slightly affect him. Tantalizing power would caress his dominating aura, it amazed him how something so weak, something that danced and pulled upon his skin could even sizzle his own with the power he had. Of course because of his stature and immense strength it harmed him little to none, but he felt it burn in the back of his mind all the same. It was something that clawed on his aura without even touching him. It actually attacked his youki. And he loved it.

Sesshoumaru froze. He could feel something rubbing against his aura. He held back a grimance. This was a malicious scent. Though it obviously could do nothing to harm him, it was tedious, trying on his nerves, and wasting his time. So, he just waited.

His silver spindled hair shimmered with the moon. The urethral white glow made his already striking features seem more elegant and defined. He is the god of chaos. He is the price of perfection. He is the lord of war. He is Sesshoumaru. Even as he waited his golden eyes were the only things affected by time. They gleamed and twisted, pacing with the patient moon. What the moon was, he would be. He is ruled by it, he is pulled by it, but he does not draw power from it. The only power he receives is the kind he gains himself. He is honorable and he is one with nature. He respects those that respect him and rules with an unwavering hand. His eyes then went half mast as they held a dangerous gleam, they stood out against the sharp magenta of his stripes adorning his sculpted cheek. Because even if he was not affected by time, others were, so he had to move.

He continuously felt the presence growing closer with and undeniably horribly concealed scent and aura. Sesshoumaru scoffed 'as if the whelp could even think of harming me if he _could_'

**Kill him** his beast chuckled in delight at his new found enjoyment

'Fool'. His feet pressed against the forest floor as he ran at demonic speed. But, even then, the leaves and the soil neither showed nor told nothing of his existence. If he was respected, then he would respect it. This whelp was not respecting him, so he would not respect _**it.**_ The trees and nature parted for his task. 'Can't the fool recognize this one's power as nature does? Does this ignorant whelp not have instinct' He was across the clearing in a millisecond.

He had already flipped through the air and summoned his poison whip to only, then, let it slice forcefully through the demons tender neck. The head had already flown from the impact and slammed against a tree that was surrounded by vendure grass. The body had already shuttered and fallen and leaked its life essence as if it never was, it stained the leaves as they shuttered with the returned life.

He then looked upon it, the trickling blood look as black as night that shined against the beautiful moon. It was fragile but provided life. It looked crystalline and lovely even though it was brought by harsh circumstances. He mentally shook himself 'how could this one think something this weak was beautiful in harsh circumstances'… where had he thought of that before?

And this caressing raven color, which shined bright as if it is its true color. Where had he seen this beautiful, tantalizing appearance? It was rich with the night but touched by the silver of the moon, his ruling orb, the perfect combination.

He stared at it as if not wanting the answer. Because after that thought, he knew he knew where it came from and he hated it. He thought he pushed it back into his mind, never to reappear in his traitorous thoughts again. He instantly became livid. He _knew, _and he_ hated _it. That fragile moonlit beauty was _human. _She was a human. She was a miko. It disgusted him. And he _had_ to kill her.

It is her scent on the fabric. Her scent that was nothing he ever smelt before, but strangely ancient. It was like innocent darkness. It was knowledgeable but, experienced nothing. The scent _was _power but was trapped in a human body. It was like a stream surrounded by everything that was _life._ But it was in an undeniable human and it sickened him. He still didn't understand. The smell that he remembered is strongly laced with something that he never even…what? Never tasted? touched? smelt? seen? What…? He didn't know. But… something was wrong with the scent he remembered from her, and the scent he remembered from the cloth. He disregarded it. Of course he wouldn't remember exactly what the disgusting girl smelt like.

The blood is her long silky hair that he never seen so soft and brilliant in a human, yet she is just that, human. The blood that looked at black as night and represented her hair would represent her defenseless, soon to be mangled body. Her crystalline eyes are the blue moon, not to be seen in any human he had come across. Even so, they soon would hold no vibrancy in the world. How could he destroy his own commanding, imperfect orb?

He closed his eyes and was revolted from the obvious conflict that was revealed. But even then, his heart lurched when he thought of her empty eyes that are the moon, her soon to be mangled body, even then, he hated that it was her scent. He needed to forget.

'What is this? She's human, disgustingly weak. Why would she matter just because of her appearance? Everything about her represents weakness.' He resigned himself and scoffed at even the train of thought that protruded his mind. He needed to forget.

'**But she **_is_** the moon',** his beast caressed his soul and he flinched. He shut his eyes. He was in turmoil.

_Kagome! _ He heard the half-breed scream through his mind.

'Ridiculous, she will be dead'…

**Author note: What is it with me in cliffies? Haha I was at my grandparent's house and had no internet. No internet = no reading fanfiction. No reading fanfiction = Story for you. Really though, summer's coming up and I don't have any honors work to do, which is extremely time consuming. I'll defiantly be updating A LOT. So, I just had to continue my story…. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated. Please don't murder me.**

**Ehem, well, maybe I'd update faster if I got REVIEWS… (HINT HINT) the alerts are great but it helps a writer better if there were some reviews. But please, I need them, it keeps me going. Tell me what you think is going to happen, what you'd suggest? Any characters you want in there?**

**Btw the description of the scent on the cloth did NOT happen. The description is lame and I decided to put my story in a slightly different direction… it will be fantastic trust me!**


End file.
